


The Morning Train

by ghostea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, Human Lucifer, Lucifer is grumpy, M/M, Sam is a cinnamon roll, That Lucifer needs, about everything, especially trains and people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is late for work. It's worth it in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Train

Everything was hot and sticky. People moved through the station like ants. Sweaty ants.

Having already peeled off his jacket and shoved it unceremoniously in his bag Lucifer had no choice but to grit his teeth and bear it. Because walking around shirtless caused too much hassle, but he’s sorely tempted.

A drone, nasal voice rattled out over the whiney intercom. Listing off trains and checkpoints for the hoarded mass of oozing sweat and mingling breath.

All in all, today was not his day.

His train was late, meaning he was late for work, he was surrounded by mindless ants thinking they have somewhere important to be and there was a tiny part of his brain screaming ‘hypocrite’. He was too hot and too sweaty and too sticky and he knew he was going to be lectured later whilst being too hot and too sweaty and too sticky.

Great. Just great.

Soon though, the train rolled in, bringing more heat that was pungent with burning fuels and that public odour that no one can really pinpoint other than it being vile and repulsive and clings to your clothes for days. He filed in on with the big wigs and the wanna-bes, as was per usual to the morning rush hour.

All the seats were taken and frankly he probably wouldn’t want to sit on one even if it was offered. So he grabbed a hand bar that was swinging from the ad coated ceiling and tried not to focus on the sweaty, breathing compositions of flesh and organs that were way to close for comfort.

The nasal voice scratched out their departure and the train creaked out of the station, soon the constant whirring, rattling train noises and awkward chatter were all that filled the train for notable sound. The windows were darkened and blocked from the view by meat suits in either too bright or dull clothing.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and the blond grumbled to himself. Mostly along the lines of ‘stupid work stupid with stupid people honestly why can’t everyone leave me alone for once’. Flicking it out and letting the screen illuminate to read the obvious warning for being late and that it was coming out of his pay blah-blah-blah-blah blah.

Suddenly the train jerked and everyone moved forward, the loosened grip on and loss of concentration made Lucifer an easy prey and he fell onto someone else. Someone taller than himself with a very nice muscled chest and with way too much plaid.

“Are you alright?” the voice, most possibly belonging to the fine specimen he had just fallen on. A steady hand helped him straighten up. Lucifer looked up at his face a ‘yes’ slipped from his lips.

The man was perfect.

Floppy brown hair, big doe brown eyes, hazel, with tints of evergreen and glacier. Signs of dimples on his face and beautifully tanned skin.

Beautiful.

And even then that word didn’t fit the man, didn’t give him justice. Of course, that was only the appearance. The man flashed him a smile, militant lined teeth that were pristine between easily stretched, plump red lips. God, he was drooling just at the thought of those-

“Good, sorry about that” Lucifer shook it off

“Never mind, it was the train” the floppy haired man nodded and looked around on the floor. The blond frowned, was the guy trying not to look at him or something? Oh, apparently not. The giant of a man crouched down and picked something off the floor. Looking up at him with those eyes and that smile from that person was elevating, divine, breath-taking.

The Adonis straightened.

“You dropped your phone”

“Oh” was all he could strangle out, as he realised how large and strong the man’s hands were.

“Um, thanks” Lucifer frowned mentally, where was his usual charm and smooth flirting when he needed it? The man fidgeted and Lucifer realised he was just staring at him. He didn’t move his gaze though he probably should have. But he couldn’t. He just got the vibe from this man that he needed to look and behold him. Know him inside and out.  
The train stopped with barely a shudder. A small smile was given to him before the Adonis left the train, disappearing among the throng of bustling crowds. Wait. The doors began to close. Hang on. No. He needed to at least know the man’s name. Stop.

The doors shut.

As the train started slowly moving away from the station Lucifer did the sanest thing he could think of.

He slammed the emergency stop button.

Before anyone could react he burst through the opening doors and racing to what his brother Gabriel would call ‘love at first sight’. And he definitely wanted a second sight and more if the guy was what his brain was forming. The guy was most probably a student. A messenger bag stuffed with books and notes, so he was young, smart and sexy. Triple bonus points. Hopefully beyond all hope he was single as well.

Pushing past the dull in comparison mortals, searching for at least a glimpse of ‘The One’. He reached a turning point. And he was lost. The paths split off into three ways, there were three different ways the man could have gone.  
Down trodden, annoyance and defeat. These feelings filled Lucifer as he twisted and turned and jerked around with frantic desperation for a sign of the brown haired Adonis.  
‘I didn’t even get his name’ was the thought that depressingly filled his mind.

“Excuse me? Are you alright?” He knew that voice, that beautiful, enthralling, siren calling. With one last turn on his heels he released a breath that he hadn’t realised he had been holding.

“You okay?” The man asked, concern for someone he didn’t know. He was getting better and better by the second.

“I am now” he smiled, hello charm, where the fuck were you earlier? The man flushed.

“Oh, okay” he stammered, fiddling with his bag strap with his large hands. Cute. The giant Adonis was shy. Something he had never found attractive before had just become amazingly hot.

“You just sort of bolted out of the train, pressing that button is for emergencies you know, I followed you to see if you were okay” the blond swooned internally. The man had followed him. Whilst Lucifer searched the man had followed.

“I’m Lucifer” he continued to smile, most probably looking insane. The man raised a brow but shrugged and smiled.

“I’m Sam”

“Sam” Lucifer rolled the name on his tongue like fine wine. Such a common name had never felt so good on his tongue. Yep, definitely turning into one of Gabriel’s romance novels.  
Sam’s pink flush that had started to recede had grown back into a full blush, the edges of his mouth twitching into a small smile.

“It’s, uh, nice to meet you, again” Sam laughed, slightly nervous.

“You should probably skedaddle before the guards find you” Lucifer nodded but as Sam turned away his arm lashed out automatically.

“Wait!” Sam, shock in his soulful eyes, gave him a quizzical look.

“I-uh, have you got a pen?” In all honesty Lucifer understood the utter confused and slightly disappointed look he wore. Still beautiful though.

“What?”

“A pen”

“O-Kay” Sam slipped his hand into his pocket, ah, useful and resourceful, and handed him a pen. He went to leave again.

“Wait!” Lucifer shouted again, he was causing quite a scene for the passers-by’s, but they didn’t matter, nothing else mattered.He tugged Sam’s arm up and held out his hand as he scribbled down a series of numbers. Sam looked bewildered. Lucifer sucked a breath

“Just in case- just in case you felt what I did” Wow. That sounded horribly cheesy and weird. Very weird. He was never letting Gabriel to convince him to watch or read anymore of his trashy romance crap. Sam flicked a smile.

“What did you feel?” Oh, that was flirting, definitely flirting. Wait. Oh shit. He could see someone pointing at him and talking to a security guard. 

“I’ll tell you later” he flashed a winning smile and a wink before dashing off.

Because he jumped off not at his stop and had to wait for another train as well as the whole ordeal with Sam.

Sam.

The name still sent shivers down his spine and made a smile stretch his lips.

He was an hour and a half late. The lecture was worth it, even Gabriel’s teasing when he confided in his favourite brother.  
It took a week. One long, torturous week before Sam texted him a simple

_“Lucifer?”_

_“Sam”_

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer was infected by Gabriel's romance novels and it turned out to be a good thing.


End file.
